Yard clean-up in the fall or spring oftentimes entails reaching into places by hand between and around shrubbery to gather leaves and other debris collected or blown there by the wind. Especially if picking up leaves, the person will usually use protective workgloves so as to avoid skin contact with insects, slimy wet debris or other objects which are unpleasant for many individuals to pick up by their bare hands. Then, if mulch is desired to be spread in the area which has been cleaned, it is usually desirable to evenly rake the spread mulch with the gloved hand or hands.